You're so Beautiful
by CrimsonWildcat75
Summary: Dean has finally realized that he is over everything Seth put him through. With Roman spending time with his daughter, Gia decides to talk to Dean. After a match gone wrong Dean knows what must be done.


_**AN: I do not own the WWE superstars. I only own the plot I stick to their ring names so it doesn't get to confused, there are a few times I do through their real names.**_

 _ **You're so Beautiful**_

 _You are so beautiful_

 _To me_

 _You are so beautiful_

 _To me_

 _Can't you see_

 _You're everything I hoped for_

 _You're everything I need_

 _You are so beautiful_

 _*Joe Cocker*_

Dean was sitting in his hotel room looking at the TV having nothing better to do then just sit around. Everything these past few months have been on the for front of his mind as he was slowly getting over the fact that Seth hurt him that way that he did. To everything that he almost threw away with his drinking binge. Roman loves him and he wasn't afraid to say it. In the last few weeks there isn't a day that goes by that Roman doesn't tell him that he loves him. It makes Dean really think about what he had with Seth, when all he wanted to do was keep it secret the only one who knew was Roman. It was like he was his dirty little secret. But over the past few weeks Roman has made him feel like he was something special. It was little things like the kisses to his forehead and the small touches on his shoulder and or lower back. On days like today when he was alone he thought too much of what happened and it hurt. Roman was off spending the day with Joelle, Roman had invited him but Dean hadn't felt up to going. Getting up he turned off the TV and headed to his back to find his notebook. Ever since that night he promised Roman he wouldn't drink he started to write down all his emotions. Dean sat at the table writing down a list of things that he wanted to achieve with his life and the top three things on his list were things he had to do with his life. Number three he wanted to become WWE world Champion. Number two was to beat the shit out of Seth for hurting him and Roman the way he did. But number one on that list was to fall in love with his best friend. Hell they both already loved one another but they still had a few things to work out. The ringing of the phone drew his thoughts out of his book and to his phone. Seeing who it was calling him shocked him but he answered her call.

"Hello." Dean said

"Hey Dean how are you doing?" She asked

"I am fine just a little board. How are you?" Dean asked

"I am fine, I was wondering if maybe we could meet up and talk?" She asked

"Yeah Gia we can. Where at?" Dean asked

"Can you come to the house?" Gia asked

"Um sure I'll be there soon." Dean said

"Hey and don't worry Ro and Jo wont' be back for a while." Gia said as the two hung up Dean was a bit nervous about going over to Gia's but he knows that she was on his side. Knowing that Roman had the car he was going to have to catch a cab. As he was standing outside the hotel he saw none other than Seth and Charlotte getting into the limo. As the cab pulled up Dean slid into the back seat and gave him the address, after about ten minutes the cab arrived at the house. Getting out of the car he walked up to the house and knocked on the door and waited on it to open. There he was greeted with the beauty that is Gia. She reached out and pulled him close to her and hugged him.

"Thanks for having me I am glad to get out of the room." Dean said

"Glad you came Joe told me everything and Dean you have to know that you have family here with me and Joelle we both love you." Gia said

"Thanks it means a lot to me to know that. I love you and Joelle too. Although I am sorry that Joe's love for me ruined your relationship." Dean said

"Hey don't feel that way. I have always known that he had feeling for someone else but never knew who. Till one night we were talking about the wedding and he was having a hard time picking his best man. After about twenty minutes he picked Jimmy and it shocked me because I thought he was going to pick you." Gia said

"Jimmy is family I can see why." Dean said

"No when I asked him why he didn't choose you he said _'I can't ask him to do that.'_ and I asked why and he yelled that he was in love with you. He and I talked the rest of the night coming to the conclusion that we were better off friends for Joelle's sake. But I told him that he had to tell you the truth he was all set when…" Gia stopped

"Yeah till he found out about me and Seth. I left Ro a voice recording telling him that I loved him but knew he had you and Jo. If I had waited I wouldn't have had to go through what I did with Seth." Dean said

"Well just know that I am ok with losing him to you. You are what truly make him happy right up there with Jo." Gia said as she saw the look in Dean's eyes. "What's going on?"

"Gia I do love him so much, but I am nowhere even ready to get into another relationship. I am just so afraid that…" Dean stopped Gia sat on the couch beside him and took his hand in to hers.

"Joe has a big heart and let me tell you, the decision to end our engagement was easy for me cause all I want was him happy. He on the other hand was torn because he was raise to have a family to be a husband and a father. Just so you know though that you two can have that as well." Gia said

"No Ro can have that he'll be a father to Jo, but how can he be a husband if you two…" Dean started as Gia smiled

"You know that you two can get married and you'll be husbands and as for being a father yeah he'll be a father for the rest of his life but so could you. I know you love our little girl to death, and she loves you just as much." Gia said as Dean smiled the two sat around and talked for a few more hours about anything and everything.

"Dean just know that you have to eventually have to talk to Seth. And talk not yell, not fight, but talk about it all." Gia said

"But I don't want to." Dean said

"I know and I am not talking about right now. But someday down the road you will have to." Gia said. Dean was feeling like as if he was gaining a new friend and no matter how much she told him it took him awhile. Dean enjoyed the afternoon talking with someone who knew Roman just as well as he did. There wasn't much about Roman's life that Dean didn't know after all they were roommate during their time in FCW and NXT. Dean took the moment that she was cleaning up to call a cab.

"Well thank you for come over and keeping me company. Remember that Joe has loved you long before he and I meant." Gia said as the two hugged as there was a beeping of a horn.

"Thanks for having me. We'll have to do this again sometime." Dean said

"You bet." Gia said as Dean was out the door and in the Cab. Gia watched as the cab turned the corner and was about to shut the door when she saw Roman pulling into the driveway. She watched as the father of her only child got out of the car. Roman carried Joelle into the house along with the bags of stuff.

"Joe you spoil her." Gia said

"I know but it kept her mind off of things." Roman said as he sat the bags on the couch and noticed the leather jacket on the chair. Gia watched a she realized that Dean had left his jacket so much for Roman not knowing Dean was here. She could see the look of hurt in his eyes as he realized that Dean didn't want to spend time with him and Jo.

"Joe don't get mad. I called him and asked him to come here. I needed to talk to him tell him everything." Gia said as his face softened as what was told to him.

"Gia I have tried everything to show him that I love him. But he's just so damn stubborn. All he does is stay in the hotel, unless he's working out or if we have a show." Roman said

"I know and trust me after talking to him Joe you have to give him time. Think about where he is coming from. Put yourself into his shoes and think hard, you are in love with your best friend who is engaged to someone else and they share a kid. You move on to someone who you thought you could trust only to have him turn his back on you breaking your heart. Then feeling like there was nothing left so there was one way out and that was ending it all." Gia said as Roman sat on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"I get it; I do I just wish he could see what I see." Roman said

"And what is that?" Gia sked

"That he is beautiful the way he is, there isn't anything I could want him to change. Not like him he wanted to change him make him something he's not." Roman said

"Then you have to show him but right now, you need to be his friend before you try to create a relationship." Gia said as Roman smiled and hugged her tightly, as Jo came running in the room.

"Daddy can mommy and I come to tonight show." Joelle asked as Roman looked to his sweet daughter and smiled.

"It's up to mommy." Roman said as Joelle looked to her mom and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Yes we can go and maybe you can see Uncle Dean and cheer him up." Gia said

"Yeah. Mommy did you know that Daddy loves Uncle Dean?" Joelle asked as they both looked to their daughter who was smart for her age.

"Yeah baby I do. That is why daddy and I are not together, you ok with that?" Gia sked

"Yep Uncle Dean makes Daddy happy like I do." Joelle said

"He sure does sweetheart." Roman said as he hugged Gia and kissed his little girl. Picking up the leather jacket he walked to the door hoping that he could get Dean to realize just how beautiful he was.

Dean walked into the hotel room after leaving the home of Gia and Jo. He was upset with himself cause what he really wanted was to spend the day with Roman and his god-daughter. Grabbing his stuff to get ready for tonight show he packed his bag. Looking around the room he was looking for his jacket, looking in the bathroom and then back out in the main room and there he saw the one person he's been thinking about.

"Hey thought you might need this for tonight." Roman said as he took Dean's jacket off his shoulder holding it out.

"I left it at Gia's didn't I?" Dean asked

"Yeah I saw it as I was saying good bye to Joelle." Roman said

"How is she?" Dean asked

"She is good, upset that you didn't come. She told me to tell you that she loves you. But then Gia told her she'll be able to tell you herself." Roman said

"Why?" Dean asked looking on as Roman smiled.

"They're coming to tonight show." Roman said "You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's do this." Dean said as the two friends headed out to the car and off to the arena. Dean was off thinking about everything that Gia told him and how he felt. They arrived at the arena and they found that their locker room was at the other end of the building. The two walked through the backstage area and passed a few of their co-workers as well as announcers. What neither one of them were wanting to see was Seth and Charlotte making out in the hall. Dean walked faster to get away from the vile sight of the two of them. Roman was furious with the fact that Seth was flaunting his relationship out in the open like that. Roman walked faster to catch up with Dean he had to make sure his brother was ok. Roman walked into their locker room and there was Dean dressed in his jeans and white wife beater taping up his hands.

"What's going on I thought you had the night off?" Roman asked

"Read that." Dean said as Roman picked up the paper that showed that he had a match tonight against Seth.

"Are you going to be ok?" Roman asked

"Hell yeah you know I finally know that I am over him and I need to do this for me before I can go any farther in my life." Dean said

"What are you talking about?" Roman asked as Dean walked over to his best friend and took his hands into his as he smiled.

"I have told you that I love you, as you have admitted you love me. But I need to go out there and beat the hell out of him so I can be rid of him." Dean said as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Roman's. It was soft and just a quick kiss a tease of what was to come. Roman stood there and watched as Dean left the room, he was shocked at how amazing that little peck felt. Roman only had a promo to do tonight other than that he was free to roam about. He sat down and watched as Seth made his way down to the ring with his so called security. The minute Dean's music hit he was glued to the TV as he watched the man he loves go out there and fight for his life back. Roman was so engrossed in the match he hated that Dean was out there alone but he had been warned about going out there. Dean was handling himself very well for having such number against him. Dean had taken out Joey and Jamie leaving just him and Seth. Roman watched as they were fighting on the announce tables and this was what Dean lived for. Roman smiled as he caught sight of his daughter and Gia in the stands right behind the announcers. Dean was caught off guard when he felt a hand on his throat and there was Kane. He picked up Dean and choked slammed him through a table. Dean rolled off the table and on to the floor. Kane then lifted this black box off the floor exposing cinder blocks. He grabbed Dean and held him to the blocks as Seth lined him up and curbed stomped Dean into the blocks. After watching and seeing that Dean was put on the stretcher and taken away from ringside. Roman was up and out the door and headed to the trainer's office.

"Roman he's not here, they took him to the hospital." she said as he looked to the left and seen Renee Young.

"Are you sure?" Roman asked

"Yes I watched them leave and Doc told me so." Renee said as Roman ran back to their locker room and grabbed both of their bags. He sent a quick message to Gia about heading home he was going to the hospital to be with Dean. Not really caring about anything but getting to Dean, Roman didn't take notice to the whole locker room watching him. Getting into the car and going toward the nearest hospital, they were only ten minutes away from said hospital. Rushing in to the Er Roman went to the desk.

"Sir can I help you?" She asked

"Yes I am looking for my friend Dean Ambrose." Roman said

"I am sorry sir no one by that name." She said as Roman forgot that Dean uses his real name.

"Sorry how about Jon Good." He said

"May I ask who you are?" She asked

"Joe Anoaʻi." Roman said as she looked over a few papers and smiled.

"He's in room 15, you can go back." She said as she opened the doors he walked back to room 15 and found Dean sitting on the bed.

"Are you ok?" Roman asked as he went to Dean and kissed his forehead. Dean took the chance to wrapped his arms around Roman.

"Better now." Dean said

"So what did the doctors say?" Roman asked

"Don't know nothing's broke, so that's good." Dean said as women walked in and smiled at the two.

"Mr. Good all your test results came back and you have a concussion. So is there someone who can stay with you." She asked

"Yeah me." Roman said as she smiled and handed Roman, Dean's discharge papers.

"So then every two hours he needs to be woken up and or he at least need to stay awake for the next twelve hours." She said

"I can handle it. We have a dinner to attend to so that will take some time." Roman said

"Dinner where?" Dean asked

"Don't worry I canceled our hotel and were staying with Gia." Roman said

"Oh god they were there tonight. Where were they?" Dean asked

"Right behind the announce table. Gia texted me and said that Jo was very upset and cried till I agreed to bring you home and stay at the house." Roman said as Dean smiled knowing that even with all the up's and down's he was still loved by a family. Even though it wasn't his family but still it's family. Dean sat in the passenger side of the car and watched as the houses flew by. They pulled into the driveway and the front door opened and there stood Gia. Roman grabbed their bags and followed Dean into the house just in time to see Gia engulf Dean in a hug. Sitting the bags down by the steps Roman followed Gia's eyes as he headed to the living room. There Roman found his daughter on the couch crying holding the stuffed monkey that Dean got her. Roman crouched down and she looked up to see her daddy and she flew into his arms.

"Shhh sweetheart everything is ok." Roman said as she mumbled something, Roman pulled back and looked at her with a smile. Roman felt a hand on his lower back he looked to see Dean.

"Hey Monkey, can I get a hug." Dean asked as the little girl lifted her head off her daddy's shoulder and reached out to her Uncle Dean as he took her into his arms and hugged her. Roman couldn't help himself he wrapped his arms around the two people who mattered most to him most. The two men stood there holding the very upset little girl while her mother snapped a few pictures. The two men heard the little girls stomach rumble and it drew them out of there hug.

"Come on let's go eat." Roman said

"Yeah cause Uncle Dean is hungry." Joelle said

"Am I now?" Dean said as Roman laughed.

"Dean you are always hungry. Now come on I have a huge pan of Lasagna." Gia said as the four of them headed to the dining room to eat. Gia dished out the four plates and they all sat there and ate their meal. Talking about good times that didn't involve a prick of a person. Gia was happy seeing that Joe and Dean were happy just hanging around with her and Jo.

"Hey Joe can I talk to you a minute." Gia asked as she grabbed he plate and headed to the kitchen.

"Ok what's going on?" Roman asked

"I was thinking about going to visit mom. You two are off for a few days so… How do you feel keeping Jo with you two for two days' I'll be back Thursday?" Gia said

"Are you sure?" Roman asked

"Yeah, she's your daughter and Dean loves her too. Let me put her to bed and tell her while you tell him I'll pack for the next two nights." Gia said

"Thank you Gia. You know I love you." Roman said

"I know I love you too." Gia said as both Joelle and Dean came in with their plates.

"Mommy I am tired." Joelle said as Gia picked her up and carried her upstairs.

"Everything ok Bro?" Dean asked

"Yeah, Gia is going to visit her mom she'll be back Thursday. She's leaving Jo with us." Roman said

"I think we can handle that." Dean said as he reached out and took Roman's hand into his. "I meant what I said I love you."

"I know and I love you too. Come on the guest room is waiting on us." Roman said as they turned to see Gia packed. She said goodbye to the two and told them that if they needed her to call. Roman smiled at the women who gave him not one but two of the greatest gifts in the world. A daughter that he would do anything for and a chance to have a true love with his best friend. As the two laid down Roman opened his arms and Dean melted into them.

"Thank you Ro." Dean said

"Your welcome, remember what I said you are beautiful and anyone is lucky to have you." Roman said as it didn't take no time at all for the two to fall asleep in one another's arms.


End file.
